


love ain't all rose petals

by pendle_witch



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drunk Sex, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humour, Love, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendle_witch/pseuds/pendle_witch
Summary: collection of gary/MC minificssmutty chapter 2 now up!





	1. a shipyard at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary takes MC to his favourite park to look at the crane lights.

The air has a slight chill to it, a drop in temperature signalling autumn coming, but nonetheless, it’s a windless, calm night. A beautiful night. You had watched the sun set together, turning the wide horizon pink, red and molten orange melding together, the disappearing light across the ocean fading into pale moonbeams.

You’re glad of this chill as you trek uphill in the park, Gary’s hand in yours pulling you along. You pant slightly at the exertion, getting sweaty beneath your thick hoodie, and you allow yourself to be led.

‘Nearly there,’ he says.

The two of you stop at an ordinary park bench, mossed over in parts, perched at the top of the hill.

‘This is it?’ you ask.

‘Ah, you think this is just a park bench, don’t you?’ Gary smirks lopsidedly, ‘But you haven’t seen the view yet.’

You obey Gary, giggling as you feel his warm hands come to wrap around, one covering both your eyes, making sure you’re not peeking and the other resting snug around your waist, guiding you to sit down. His warmth leaves you then, and you’re left cold and blind still, but you can hear him fumbling around nearby. You listen as he searches through the bag the two of you brought. You feel the soft wool of the blanket he packed settle over you, and his hands come to tuck you in. The bench creaks as his comforting warm weight slides next to you, shuffling into the blanket with you. His arm relaxes around your shoulder as he says,  
‘Open up.’

You blink, stars spinning in your vision. Gary’s hand gently holds the back of your head, entangling his fingers in your hair as he carefully turns you to face his objective.  
In the distance you see the shipyard that you’ve heard so much about, lit up like a Christmas display, the lights from the many cranes glinting against the dark navy water. There’s something haunting about it, yet gorgeous. You didn’t realise something so starkly mechanical, so bleakly modern, could look pretty. Gary always sees the good in things, you think.

‘It’s lovely,’ you smile at him.

Gary strokes your hair, pulling you in to cuddle closer.

‘I know. I think it’s beautiful. All the lights. All the colours,’ he swallows, ‘I’ve always wanted to bring a girl here.’

‘But you haven’t?’

‘No,’ he says, bringing his other hand up to graze the edges of his fingers against your cheek. You pucker your lips automatically, wanting to kiss them. 

‘No,’ he continues, ‘I always wanted to, but I was waiting. For the right girl.’


	2. be quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary & MC get down and dirty in his childhood bedroom after a night out. They try to be quiet.

You stumble into Gary’s bedroom, laughing under your breath. Your foot catches on something on the floor and you stumble, tripping over with a loud cry. 

‘Shh!’ he hisses, ‘I don’t want to wake my mum up.’

You’ve both come to stay with Gary’s family for a long weekend, and his mum has courteously set up a camp bed next to his childhood single bed for you. His nan chuckles at the idea, making references to stables doors and bolting horses. She’s right; most nights, Gary, who has chivalrously taken the camp bed, comes inching into the single, claiming you look cold. You don’t object.

Tonight, he took you out in Chatham for drinks with his mates. They’re a loud, rowdy group who have plied the ‘happy couple’ with pints and Jagerbombs for seemingly any reason and any dreams you had of a hangover-free morning have disappeared alongside his friend Dicky’s money. 

You clap your hand over your mouth stupidly, trying to hold in the yelp you already let out. Gary laughs, coming to prise your hand away. His hands are warm around yours, and his mouth comes closer to meet yours, tenderly. You moan happily behind the kiss. 

‘Quiet, love,’ he murmurs.

‘But I don’t want to be quiet.’

You heard Gary’s intake of breath, and his arms come down to the back of your thighs, lifting you up and hooking your legs around his waist. He lifts you up easily, and you cling on, inhaling his clean, minty smell. You lean in and press your lips against the soft skin of his exposed neck, sucking a little.

‘We’ll have to be quiet,’ Gary whispers into your ear, and then suddenly, you are pressed up against the door, the wooden frame digging into your flesh.

Gary lets go of you and you’re held up just by your legs and his waist, pressed firmly against you. He leans in to kiss you, tight and hard, his lips searching yours. His stubble scratches your face, and you move to get away from the itch of it but he bites unexpectedly on your lower lip, making you whimper in delight. Even in the dark room, you can see the passion in his blue eyes, alighted by the amber streetlights outside. You reach and rake your fingers through his blonde hair, pulling him closer to you, needing him. 

‘I want you so much,’ he sighs.

In response, you thrust against him best you can in this position. His arms come to pull you onto his lap and beneath you, you feel him straining through his jeans. A tingle of pleasure runs through you. 

Gary lets you down onto the floor again, his hands coming to undress you now. A wicked smile spreads across his face as he removes your shirt, his fingers gliding over your bare, sensitive skin. He rolls down your jeans and you step out of them, kicking off your socks. You stand now just in your bra and knickers, waiting for his next move. 

He slips down your bra straps and deftly unfastens it, letting it fall to the ground. His hands come up to cover your breasts, caressing them with an unbearable gentleness. He moves closer, closing the gap between the two of you until you are pressed together, his hard muscles pressed against your soft curves, and leans in, beginning a trail of kisses from shoulder to shoulder, licking a teasing line along your collarbone. You inhale deeply. He suckles on your earlobe, running his tongue in a point around the whorls and curls of it. Gary knows exactly what makes you twitch.

Then, Gary’s fingers slip into the waistband of your knickers and you have to bury your face into his big shoulder to muffle your moans.

‘Let me make you feel good,’ Gary murmurs.

He fumbles, feeling your dampness, and zeroes in with a familiarity on your clit. You can’t help but drive your hips closer to his fingers, as he rubs you firmly. His large fingers travel southward, pushing into your depths. Gary presses his forehead against yours, forcing you to look into his eyes as he drives in and out of you, touching your G-spot with each thrust. You can see the excitement in his eyes, mirroring yours.

‘I want to make you cum, princess,’ Gary says, lowering himself to his knees in front of you and pulling down your knickers. His beard tickles the soft inner skin of your thighs, as his kisses trail up towards your wetness. His mouth comes closer and closer, until his tongue finds your clit, licking tenderly. His fingers resume their previous activity, sliding inside you, making you writhe with pleasure. After a few more tantalisingly gentle licks, he ups the intensity, his mouth focusing entirely on your clit. 

You are losing all sense of space and time, your legs shaking and buckling against the door. Your eyes roll back in your head and waves of bliss rush through your whole body, a luscious warmth spreading from your core.

‘I’m cumming,’ you sigh, squirming against his face.

You ride out the aftershocks of your orgasm, and Gary comes up smiling, his beard wet with your juices. 

‘I want to be inside of you,’ he whispers, his voice deep and husky. You can taste yourself on his lips when he kisses you.

‘Are we really going to do this here?’ you giggle, ‘Your mum is just down the hall.’

‘Guess we’ll just have to be really quiet then,’ he grins.

There’s something arousing about the possibility of being caught, of sneaking around like teenagers, you think. The metallic hiss of Gary’s zip as he steps out of his jeans sends a tiny wave of excitement through you, and you reach in to unbutton his flannel shirt, pulling his grey t-shirt above his head, revealing his toned chest. You trail your fingers down his happy trail, enjoying the way he trembles slightly beneath your delicate touch. You cheekily reach around, squeezing his tight bum, and he responds in kind, giving yours a firm pat. 

‘My turn,’ you say, kneeling in front of him. 

‘I want you now, though,’ Gary complains half-heartedly, although his hands are already cupping your chin, ready for what comes next.

You hook your fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to reveal his erection. His girthy cock springs out, and you reach for it, stroking up and down. You take it in your mouth, not bothering with the slow teasing that you sometimes partake in, but immediately engulfing the whole shaft. You move eagerly, sucking and swirling your tongue around him, as Gary’s hands grasp for purchase in your loose hair, entangling in it, pulling as he rocks slightly. He gasps, struggling to remain silent. Taking his cock out of your mouth for a moment, you smile up at him, then return, speeding up. His cock slides in and out of your mouth and his thighs tense. You move one hand to lightly cup his balls, stroking them. 

Abruptly, he pulls out, leaving you deprived. His hands cup your chin, insistently pulling you up to his face. Your lips meet for an instant and he mutters,

‘Now. I need you now.’

Gary deftly lifts you once more, wrapping you around him again. He presses relentless kisses to your neck as he lines his cock up with your opening, entering you effortlessly. You close your eyes, enjoying the pure feelings of him filling you, the stimulating familiarity, the exciting newness of the situation, the tense arousal of the silence. Gary thrusts, moaning breathlessly into your ear, and you catch his face for a moment to revel in an intense kiss. He pushes deep inside of you, his thrusts now frenetic and fast, as your back is hammered against the door. You pray silently that it isn’t really that loud. His hands dig grooves into your hips with the pressure of keeping you up but you love it. You wrap your arms around his neck, biting down on the black inky skin of his tattoo as he swears under his breath.

‘I’m close, babe, fu--uck,’ he groans in your ear. 

And like that, you feel his cock twitch inside of you as he drives into you one last time, the warmth of his cum filling you as he reaches his orgasm. Gary closes his eyes, pressing his face into your shoulder for a long moment, savouring the after-glow. 

Then, slowly, he pulls out, and manages to find the energy to keep you in his arms. He lifts you over to the single bed, both naked, and the two of you collapse there, a mess of sweaty bodies and the smell of sex. He rolls over to face you, cuddling you close to him. 

‘I love you, so much,’ he says, unable to hide the goofy smile spreading across his face.

‘I love you too,’ you respond, reaching out for him, ‘You make me so happy.’

‘Yeah? Well, you make me happier.’

‘Impossible, because you make me happier.’

‘No, because you make me happiest!’ he jumps in. 

Just then, Gary’s phone lights up. He glances at it, then screws up his face. 

‘Oh, for God’s sake,’ he says.

‘Why, who is it? What does it say?’

‘It’s my mum! She said, ‘Isn’t it bad enough I have to listen to what you do against my lovely new doorframes, now I have to listen to your pillow talk, keep it down next time’,’ he says, horrified, ‘Oh, and she’s added a vomiting emoji on the end. And three kisses.’


End file.
